


A Game to Remember

by ziazippy5379



Series: Family Bonding at The Library [4]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Team as Family, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: After "And the Point of Salvation", Ezekiel has trouble with video games. His team helps him remember his love for them.
Series: Family Bonding at The Library [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: The Librarians Prompt Month 2020





	A Game to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> And my last fic during prompt month. I have another I meant to finish and will eventually but it may be a while.

Ezekiel had loved video games since the first one he picked up. Well he had stolen it but that wasn’t the point. He loved playing video games. They were his favorite pastime and something he always did when he needed to unwind. At least until the base with the Atlantean stone. After that he couldn’t look at any of his games without panicking. He moved the whole set up to one of the common areas in case one of the others wanted it. He knew he wouldn’t any time soon. They weren’t there the next time he went into the room.

A couple weeks later he came across Eve doing something intently on her computer. When he asked what it was she was doing she had responded that it was a game. Not believing her, since this was Eve, he had moved around to look at her screen. On it there was a person with a speech bubble and another one pointing offscreen with three options. Skeptically, Ezekiel stood behind Eve and watched her pick her choice and move onto the next one. When he made no signs of leaving Eve told him to get a chair and started a different one of them and told him they were called visual novels. They spent the next while playing through it together and made a meeting to do it again.

Not long after Ezekiel went on a mission with Flynn. And with their combined luck they got stuck in a room they couldn’t get out of. They were able to get a message to the rest out and they took advantage of that. Then they sat down to wait. And wait. And wait. Eventually Flynn took out his phone and started doing something on it. Ezekiel’s curiosity got the better of him and he went to see what it was Flynn was doing. And saw him playing 2048. Then after the obligatory teasing Flynn talked Ezekiel into getting it and they had a competition to see who would last longer. They spent the rest of the time they had waiting for rescue playing against each other.

One day while minding his own business Ezekiel walked past Jenkins’ lab. And immediately doubled back when he saw what was in Jenkins’ hands. It was a Switch. A Nintendo Switch. And Jenkins was using it. Ezekiel had to see what he was doing. So, he snuck in and looked over Jenkins shoulder. Of course, Jenkins knew he was there, and Ezekiel got a tour of Jenkins Animal Crossing island. (Ezekiel definitely did not get his own Switch to make his own island that night.)

Cassandra just dragged him to her computer and made him sit next to her while she played The Sims 4. It was an experience. He wasn’t sure how her computer or game could handle what she was doing. And he came out of the experience worried. No one really could want to murder sims that much and be okay? Could they?

Ezekiel was the one who was most prone to getting packages. He had so many arriving for various projects and other reasons that when they showed up, he collected them. And for some reason one for Jake interested. Maybe it was the sender being an E.S. or maybe something about the weight. But it caught his attention. And so, when a few hours after the arrival of the package Ezekiel spotted Jake with a Gameboy he had to ask. And got roped into Jake’s stories of playing Pokémon with his siblings. And getting to play one of the older gens on its original device.

Ezekiel wasn’t exactly sure when his game systems showed up in the media room. But he didn’t complain. He couldn’t play his most of his old games and the ones he could, he couldn’t play alone. But now he had more and different games and people to play with. And it was always fun watching Cassandra take everyone down in all combat games.

**Author's Note:**

> With that I'm sad to say it might be a while until you hear from me here again. I'm just unmotivated and uninspired thanks to many things but I know I will be back eventually with more stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
